Piano Lessons
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: Fred has been in a coma since the Battle. But how is it that he's visiting Hermione in her dreams? Hermione becomes confused about what is real and what is not and must ultimately attempt to choose between her two worlds.
1. I can't have you, but I have dreams

_Disclaimer: This is the only one for the story. I do not own any of this. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros do. That is all._

* * *

><p><strong>I can't have you, but I have dreams.<strong>

Hermione woke in the Burrow a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, she should have been sleeping as everyone else was. She was still extremely drained from the whole experience, but she could faintly hear soft music coming from downstairs and knew that it was this that woke her. It was five past two in the morning by her watch and she wondered who on earth would be up listening to music at this hour. Kicking off the covers, Hermione tumbled out of bed and pulled on the dressing gown she kept at the end of her be. Creeping out of the room she was careful not to wake her friend, and silently made her way down the stairs. After all her years coming to stay in this house she knew which steps creaked and which didn't by now, so she navigated her way donwstairs unheard by anyone. When she reached the bottom step of the first floor she could see a faint glow was coming through the underneath of the sitting room door, and Hermione cautiously opened it. The flicker of the fire was setting the room alight, everything was as it normally was during the day except that Fred was sitting at the piano delicately playing the ivory and black keys.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" She stammered quietly, shocked.

"I couldn't sleep" He shrugged sheepishly, "And this helps me sleep"

Hermione sat down on the chair nearest him and watched in awe, her eyes glittering, "I never knew you could play"

"I taught myself how to in my sixth year, it charms the women you see" He winked at her and she chuckled.

"Should've know that was the root of the reason" She smiled ruefully. Fred then started playing a song vaguely familiar to Hermione. The music was beautiful and spellbinding,

"This is a muggle song, Fred" She whispered.

"I know" He murmererd, "I heard it at muggle-born's birthday party a few years back. Nice isn't it?"

Nice didn't describe it in Hermione's opinion, "It's so sad... yet so enchanting" she gushed.

Fred looked at her, different to how he usually did. It was as if he was seeing her differently. He patted the part of the seat at the piano that was vacant and Hermione sat next to him as he began to play the intro, "I don't sing well I'm afraid" He laughed at the mere idea of himself singing, "So you'll just have to listen", he looked nervous.  
>Hermione looked into his brown eyes, so dark in their colour in the dim glow of the fire. They matched so brilliantly with his dark red hair, "Try" She encouraged softly, scooting closer.<br>Fred took a deep breath and looked at Hermione uncertainly, Hermione felt herself shiver involutarily, "The female part is first" He said, grinning lopsidedly.

"No way am I singing" She chuckled, "Just sing your part!"

Fred pouted, "But if I have to sing then so do you, Granger. And you know the song needs your part"

His puppy dog eyes made her resolve cave in almost instantly, "Just once, and you will never ever tell another soul about this Fred Weasley" She pulled her thick hair up in a messy bun, so it wouldn't distract her.

He raised his right arm, "Wizard's honour" He said in fake seriousness, trying not to laugh. Hermione smiled and nodded for him to being playing. A quiet fell over them as she listenend to nothing but the music.

She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, "Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time, for somebody new, it's a small crime and I've got no excuse, and is that alright, yeah? Give my gun away when its loaded. Is that alright, yeah? If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it? Is that alright yeah? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright yeah? With you..."

Instead of going straight into the male part like the song is meant to, Fred replayed the intro and while doing so smiled crookedly at Hermione, "You Hermione Jean, are a puzzle I hope I never figure out" Hermione felt a small blush creep up on her, "That was gorgeous singing, very surprising, but gorgeous" He complimented, making her blush more. She nudged him playfully, "You're part now, Weasley" Hermione teased.

And so he sang, his voice shaking slightly in the beginning, "Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you. It's the wrong time, she's pulling me through. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse. And is that alright, yeah? Give my gun away when its loaded? Is that alright yeah? If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it? Is that alright, is that alright, is that alright with you?" Fred finished.

He stopped playing and put his hands by his side, they were shaking. His voice was rough and husky, but had a sensitive quality that made it lovely to listen to, not great, not bad, just lovely. Both were nervous and uncomfortable next to eachother now, Hermione shifted ever so slightly away for some reason, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her looked at her, "Well that was a bit of an intimite moment, eh?" He said, laughing to try and lighten the mood. Hermione felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, Fred could make her smile whether she wanted to or not.

"Always the joker" She said quietly.

Fred matched her tone of voice, "No, not always... I have my serious moments... But I only use them for special occassions where it will shock people the most, of course" Hermione laughed, a genuine laugh, and raised her eyes to meet his. Then distracted she shook her head and looked away.

"I've always wanted to play" She said wistfully, as she ran her hand along the keys, "My grandfather used to.. but he died a long time ago" Her voice was almost a whisper. Fred looked down at her narrowing his eyes slightly as if hoping he could decipher the girl next to him. Hermione stood up and then headed for the door with her hand on the door handle, she turned back, "Thank you Fred, for playing for me" She smiled timidly at him.

"Hermione" He said suddenly, "Please stay" He nodded at the sofa, "I mean I'm gonna keep playing anyway if you, you know, wanted to stay and listen" He bit his lip, waiting for her reply.

She grinned, "I'd love that"

"But no more singing" He smirked, "You'll have to wait to hear my dulcet tones another time" Sniggering at his joke, she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"I... I can teach you to play if you want... sometime" Fred offered, shrugging.

Hermiones eyes lit up, "Really? You would?"

"Well I only have a proper grasp on the basics myself, but once you know them you can manipulate pretty much any song and play it. But we'll make it a rule that you must decide on the songs for lessons"

Hermione nodded, excited, "I can't wait! Do we start tomorrow morning? I can do it at anytime, or do you have work?"

Fred shook his head, "I'm not saying when, but you will know"

This answer puzzled Hermione, but Fred began playing a slow, mournful song that had her drifting off to sleep almost instantly. When he finished, Fred stood up from the piano and walked to the sleeping teenager. He gently wrapped her in a blanket, and smiled down at her small figure, "Sweet dreams, Hermione... I'll see you soon"

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

The sound of her name being called, jerked Hermione from her peaceful sleep, "Fred" She mumbled half asleep still, trying to sit up.

"Yes that's what I'm waking you for" Hermione blearily opened one eye, then the other and identified the source of the loud voice was Ginny.

"Sorry if you heard the piano last night" She mumbled, afraid that herself and Fred might have woken everyone.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "We don't have a piano, Mione. Merlin, you have strange dreams sometimes" She chuckled.

Hermione sat up and looked around the room, blinking as she adjusted to the light streaming in the window, and sure enough there was no piano in the room anymore, "But.. Fred?"

"We must go to St. Mungo's, it's our turn to take over from Mum. There's still no change in him... that coma he's in must be very deep. The Healers said we should try talking to him more and that he hopefully he will come around in his own time..." Ginny said, sounding falsely upbeat as she walked into the kitchen, "And what in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing asleep down here by the way?" she called loudly from the next room.

Hermione was shaking her head, thorougly confused now. She'd sat and watched Fred play the muggle song 9 Crimes last night on the piano, and they'd even sung it together, hadn't they? But looking around the room there definitely was no instrument. Hermione was puzzled, but slowly things fell into place it must have been a very vivid dream she had. For she knew Fred had been in a coma for the past three days, after a wall collapsed on him during the battle. He was clinging to life now in St. Mungo's and they were all taking turns of keeping watch over him. But really, if it had been a dream, shouldn't she have been in her bed? And not down here wrapped in a blanket with the embers of a dying fire left in the grate? It was all too confusing for so early in the morning. Putting it to the back of her mind for more thought later, she stood up and followed her friend into the kitchen.  
>Strange though, she thought, looking over her shoulder at the sitting room one last time, it had seemed so real... so normal... And he had seemed so peaceful. They had both been at ease and relaxed in eachother's company. That's when she decided it was a dream afterall, her and Fred had never relaxed together, or bonded so intimitely. She must have just sleepwalked down here. Yeah, that's what it was, she decided finally, sleepwalking.<br>A niggling doubt in the back of her mind told her this wasn't as true as she'd like to believe, but she just didn't have time to focus on it right now. She and Ginny had to get to Fred to relieve Mrs. Weasley as she needed some proper sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what do you think? Review please! I really appreciate hearing all your thoughts! I love the song 9 Crimes so I really wanted it featured in a story! Got any song suggestions for Fred and Hermione? I hope you enjoyed this. There's more to come. By the way, each chapter title will be a line from different songs that I feel relate to the chapter. Chapter one = I can't have you but I have dreams, from Brandi Carlile's song "Dreams".**

**FireboltPhoenix**  
><strong>x<strong>


	2. I don't mind where you come from

**I don't mind where you come from, as long as you come to me.**

Hermione and Ginny had been in St. Mungo's for exactly four hours and seventeen minutes. For the past hour Ginny had kept glancing toward the clock, then at Hermione, followed by Fred, and returned to the clock. This continuous cycle was giving Hermione a headache.

"Gin! What's wrong with you, have you not got a crick in your neck from all your head-turning?" Hermione asked, slightly worried.

"Hermione, I'm sorry" Ginny said sincerely, "It's just that.. oh this sounds awful.. but I told someone I'd meet them for a bit and I thought Bill would be here to watch Fred by now"

"Are you talking about a date?" Hermione smiled.

"No! Gosh, no... just... a coffee" Ginny finished lamely. But one look at her friends sceptical face, made her admit the truth, "Oh alright, yes, yes it's a date"

Hermione's brow furrowed, "But not with Harry?"

Ginny looked at her comatose brother and held his hand, "The war only just ended, Harry has only just caught up on sleep... and..." She drifted into silence.

Hermione smiled sadly, "And he hasn't mentioned anything to you about getting back together?" She guessed. The red head nodded. "Gin, I can only say to give it time, because I know that his feelings for you are strong, but he has a lot of stuff to mentally get through before he's able to start.. or in your case re-start, a relationship"

Ginny nodded, "I know that Mione, and this isn't an official date.. I'm just... keeping my options open. I don't want to wait around for months, maybe years for him to realise its not me he wants afterall. I'm just.. minding myself" She said determindely. But then she looked at her older brothers face and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Am I a horrible person, to want to leave my injured brother for a date? Oh I am. Godric what's wrong with me?" She moaned, wiping more tears from her light brown eyes glistening with more unshed tears.

Hermione rushed to her friends side, "There's nothing wrong with you, Gin. You know full well that if Fred were not in his current state he'd be walking around and yelling at everyone for doing nothing but focusing on him. As much as he loves being centre of attention, I'm sure he would love you to go on living outside of this hospital ward" Hermione wiped her friends face dry of tears.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "You think so?"

"I know so" Hermione confirmed, "And so do you. So go on your date, I'm here and I'll wait for Bill, he can't be much longer"

Ginny's smile was watery and her eyes slightly red, "Thank you Hermione, I owe you"

Hermione nodded at the door of the room, "Well get going, don't want to keep your man waiting! Actually, who is he?"

"Erm... Justin.. You remember? Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Ginny replied, "He's really lovely and funny and just good all-round company at the moment"

"Go on then" She said and the red head stood up to leave, "I want a full report on the date later" She called after her. She heard Ginny laughing in the corridor. Hermione turned back to Fred's almost lifeless body. Save for his breathing, he could be mistaken as dead. Hermione had been feeling more and more depressed about the state he was in. This was Fred. He was the most energetic person, always so full of life, always armed with a joke and a way to make anyone smile. Hermione walked over and pulled her chair closer to him. His chest rose and fell like clockwork, it was almost hypnotising. Hermione was bored, she hadn't brought any book with her as she'd assumed she would be talking to Ginny. However Bill was running late, with what she didn't know, but she decided she had no option, other than taking a nap. Afterall, it would pass the time and Bill would wake her when he arrived.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to find she was in St. Mungo's, in a waiting room, but didn't remember why. She slowly walked outside and wandered around muggle London for a while, finding a peaceful park as she did so. But she knew that the Weasley's and Harry would be wondering where she was, so she apparated to the Burrow. Walking through the kitchen door she heard nothing.<p>

"Hello?" She called out, "Anyone home!"

"In here" A voice came from the sitting room. Hermione followed the source and saw Fred sitting at the piano.

"Is this some practical joke Fred Weasley? I know that there is no piano in here. Stop trying to trick me" She demanded fiercely.

"Hermione, calm down" He said soothingly. He was in jeans and a blue t-shirt, looking very casual.

"I will not calm down! What in the name of Merlin, is going on?"

"Your first piano lesson?" Fred grinned, "I figured everyone was out so it was the perfect time"

"But... the piano... it's not meant to be here! It doesn't belong!" Hermione narrowed her brown eyes and looked from Fred to the piano and all around the room.

Fred looked at her as if she was going crazy, "Hermione, it's right here? So one would assume it does indeed belong here? And since this is my house, I think I'd no if there was a random instrument in the middle of the sitting room!" He laughed.

"I suppose you're right" Hermione conceded and sat herself down on the sofa which she'd slept on the night before.

"What are you doing? You can't learn how to play from over there! You must sit next to me you stupid woman!" Fred demanded, smirking all the while.

"Stupid woman, ha... I'll give you stupid woman, you little-"

"Muttering under your breath? You sound like Kreacher" said Fred, trying not to laugh at his own comparison.

Hermione glowered at him, "Shut up" she said, nudging him so that he would make room for her. He did and so she sat next to him, both facing the piano.

"Did you bring a song?" He asked her, taking in the coconut scent of her wildly curly brown hair. It smelled delicious.

She shook her head, "I thought I was learning first, bringing songs after?"

"Well I'm not that kind of teacher" Fred smirked, "Is there any chance you could summon a page of a song you want to learn?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course" With a wave of her wand and some non-verbal spellwork, a piece of parchment appeared in her hand.

"What's it called?" Fred asked excitedly, trying to steal a glance at the song.

"It's called Breathe, its by a muggle artist called Faith Hill. The original version is on guitar... so I hope this piano version is ok" Hermione smiled.

"Awwwwww Hermione, are you trying to impress me?" Fred cooed. He laughed at the anger he could see brewing in his friends eyes, "Ok, I'll stop with the joking. Well... I'll try to, it is me afterall, I can't make any promises!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but still a laugh escaped her lips. Fred grinned, "I'm going to play up until here" He said marking the end of the first verse.

"How about here instead?" Hermione offered, marking after the first chorus, "I like that part best" She smiled sheepishly.

Fred grinned at her, "Ok, there it is. Now no singing for the first few goes, just watch my hand movements. It's easier that way and you'll pick up on it faster. But not to worry, I'll start off slow" He promised. He flexed his fingers then began playing.

An hour later, Hermione had finally picked it up. "Can I try?" She asked tentatively.

Fred nodded, "You'll be great, just sing with it to keep the tune in your head" He added.

Hermione took a few calming breaths before poising her hands above the keys. She looked at Fred for reassurance and he smiled. That smile conveyed a thousand words, and so Hermione began, "I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away. All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze, when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms, the whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear, is the beating of your heart. 'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove, Baby all we need is just to be. Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush, Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe..."  
>Hermione's face was tomato red as she finished. She'd made quite a lot of mistakes but continued on, letting the lyrics guide her through it. She couldn't look at Fred after failing so miserably.<p>

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" He asked, cautiously. Hermione turned her head away from him, she didn't want to see his disappointment. "Talk to me" He whispered, his breath tickling the back of neck, the whisper seeming more amplified because of the quiet of the house.

"I wasn't good" She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard Fred trying to hold back laughter, and she turned to face him. He calmed down and leaned his head closer to hers, "For a very intelligent woman, you are so stupid at times! You were wonderful. I've never seen someone pick something up so fast" Hermione cast her eyes away, she knew he was lying. But Fred cupped her face softly with his hand and made her look at him, "Hermione Granger, you are the most talented person I know, aside from myself and George obviously" She smiled against her will, he really was charming, "But honestly, that was really really good" Hermione finally met his stare.

She bit her lip, "Really?"

"Really" Fred reassured her, "You'll be better than me by our next lesson" His face then morphed into a horrified expression and his brown eyes widened magnificently, "No, the pupil cannot become the master! I must stop this! This is blasphemy, blasphemy I tell you!"

Hermione let out a peel of laugh, "Fred" She gasped, "Do you even know what blasphemy means?"

He grinned and winked at her, "Nope, not a clue" He then held out his hand for Hermione to high-five it. She did, with gusto. The resounding clap sound echoed in the empty room. Their hands were still joined and slowly, Fred entwined his fingers with hers, staring into her brown eyes all the while, as if to get her acceptance for what he was doing.

Hermione met his lighter coloured brown eyes, and felt a smile creep across her face. He smiled too, a soft smile, one that Hermione had never seen on his face before now. She felt almost like there was electricity coursing through her body at his touch. But his hand felt so comfortable, almost as if it fitted with hers. Fred apologetically smiled at her, "I have to go now" He really looked like he didn't want to, "Work you see, I can't leave George on his own all day".

Hermione nodded, "It's... It's fine" She was struggling to understand what she felt for Fred, it seemed as if overnight her entire perception of him was changed, and she needed to think about it. Alot.

Fred gently pulled his hand away, everything seemed very awkward now, "I'll let you know when our next session is" He promised, smiling at the girl, trying to ease the tension. He grinned, "Follow my advice though and don't drink whatever George offers at dinner tonight"

Hermione snorted in laughter, "Thanks for the warning, Fred" He waved goodbye before disapparating, his smile seemed sad. He clearly did not want to leave, and Hermione didnt not want him to either.

* * *

><p>Someone was suddenly shaking her, so Hermione groggily opened her eyes, wiping away the tiredness, "Fred?" She asked, wondering why she was asleep when Fred had just left the room.<p>

"He's the same, no change. I'm here now, sorry to have kept you waiting Hermione"

Hermione suddenly realised it was Bill talking to her. She must have dreamed everything, "Bill" She said tiredly, "What time is it?"

"About 3 o clock" Bill muttered, searching in his robes for something he didn't seem able to find.

Hermione was stunned. She had been with Fred for an hour and a half at least and in fact only half an hour had passed. Her confusion grew. She looked down at Fred, and felt her stomach clench, and pang resounded somewhere in her heart. She looked down at the hand that had held hers not moments ago, and even thinking of it she blushed. Then she realised just how stupid she was acting. It was a series of dreams about him making her all confused. She needed to take a Dreamless Sleep potion, because all these extremely vivid dreams about Fred were blurring the lines her reality.

"Hermione, wasn't Ginny meant to be here with you?" Bill asked, looking around the room at the obvious lack of his younger sister's presence.

Then it all rushed back to Hermione, about Ginny and her date, and how Hermione had promised to cover for her, "She felt a bit unwell and had a headache.. so I told her that I could keep watch on Fred while she got some fresh air" Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping Bill wouldn't be suspicious.

Bill patted Hermione on the shoulder and said softly, "This family would be lost without you"

Hermione felt a bit guilty now for lying to him, but she smiled, "Thanks Bill, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys either"

He gave her a one armed hug and then chuckling said, "You should go home and rest, even though you did just have a bit of a snooze"

Hermione blushed, embarassed, "Yeah I'll go back to the Burrow. Bye Bill" She smiled and closed the door, with one last look at Fred lying almost lifeless in the bed. As Hermione prepared to apparate, she realised that she had already catagorised her dreams of Fred as an alternate reality, which she knew was wrong and dangerous. She was definitely taking a Dreamless Sleep potion before bed tonight. She needed to sort things out. These dreams were getting out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! So this chapter, I hope you realise that it's not just going to be at night she sees him, everytime she sleeps, something will more than likely happen, thus leading to lots of confusion! The song is called Breathe, and I thought it suited them rather well! Was it a good choice or not? The chapter title comes from Sick Puppies' song "All The Same", which I really like. Thank you for the reviews, I refreshed the page after about a minute, just to see if it was all in order and I had reviews. You make me very happy!**

**Competent Mellophone- I'm delighted you liked 9 Crimes it's one of my favourite songs! **

**randomlise- thanks! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Let me know!**

**Sexybeast- I'm glad you like it! To be honest I never really know what to put in summaries, but I needed something that people would want to read, but maybe you've suggestions to improve it?**

**mydirt09- thanks for your suggestions, I'm intending to use an Evanescence song soon. I'm glad you like the plot, I hate when you want something new to read, but it's all pretty much the same, hopefully this is different!**

**Please please review!  
>FireboltPheonix<strong>

**x **


	3. Please forgive me

**Please forgive me if I act a little strange, for I know not what I do.**

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Ginny. The redhead was lying on her back grinning at the ceiling.  
>"Date went well then?" Hermione smirked.<p>

Ginny rolled over on her stomach to get her best friend in a better view, "Yeah, it did. He's lovely. But... that's not why I'm smiling"

"Ok, I admit, I'm intrigued now. Explain why you've got a smile like the Chesire cat on your face" Hermione grinned, sitting down on her own bed, waiting for an answer.

"Like a what? A Chesquirey cat? What in the name of Merlin is that? What happened to Crookshanks?" Ginny leaned forward, wide-eyed.

Hermione thought how best to explain the muggle phenomenon that was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, "Um, it's a magical cat from a muggle tale. And the cat is known for having a very sly and sneaky smile"

Ginny's mouth formed the shape of an 'o', "So... nothing has replaced Crookshanks?"

Hermione snorted, "No Gin, he is still here"

"Good, he is so playful, it's like a feline version of Fred... and George" Her voice faded as she talked about her brother.

"...Why are you smiling then?" Hermione asked, hoping to distract the girl.

"Harry has asked me to go on a walk with him this evening, he said he wants to talk" Her smile was huge, but at the lack of Hermione's enthusiasm, she narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with him wanting to talk to me?"

"I'm just afraid.. for you.. that he might want to say he needs more time. And you've got your hopes up and you'll just be let down" Hermione couldn't look her friend in the eyes as she spoke.

"Mione, I'm not completely delusional! I know that more than likely that will be what he's going to say, but one has to have hope. And this is the first time he's looked me in the eyes since the War. I'm looking at the positives here, not the negatives" Ginny reasoned.

A smile stretched across Hermione's face, "You need to spread your optimistic outlook with me, because it seems I'm only finding negatives in life lately. If you want I can have a talk with Harry and let you know if he seems happy"

Ginny squealed, delighted, and ran to Hermione and hugged her, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, and by the way, if Bill or anyone asks, you had a headache today and left to get some fresh air" Hermione smirked.

"Gotcha" said Ginny, winking in reply. Then sitting up she said, "Are you coming out to the garden? The boys and me are playing Quidditch in a minute, you could read? It is beautifully sunny"

Hermione smiled, "That sounds great.. I must talk to Ron too" She added, gazing into the distance.

Ginny was watching her carefully, "Are you two... together now?"

Hermione shook her head, "No... I kissed him during the Battle but I thought we were all going to die, it was a spur of the moment thing, and while it was a nice kiss... there just..."

"No fireworks?" Ginny offered.

Smiling sadly, Hermione replied, "Yeah, no fireworks. I just couldn't really analyse it until now, I feel awful, but I know when I find the One, I want fireworks. Lots and lots"

Ginny laughed, "I hope you get them then.. Just be gentle with him, he's very tempermental"

Hermione snorted, "That's an understatement, but I will be gentle"

"Good! Come on, grab your book and let's go!", said Ginny.

The Quidditch match held Hermione's interest for all of five minutes, she was bursting to read Hogwarts; A History as she hadn't been able to for months now as they'd spent the last few hunting Horcruxes. She was so immersed in reading that she didn't notice the match ending or Ron come over and sit next to her.

"Hermione?" He asked.

She looked up, "Oh, hi Ron! Sorry I didn't notice you I was-"

"Reading, I saw" He smiled and his blue eyes shone, "How've you been? It feels like we haven't talked properly in days"

Hermione closed her book at twisted her body so that she faced her best friend, "So much has happened though, I've just been trying to take it all in"

"Same" muttered Ron.

Hermione started to feel nervous. She had to tell Ron she didn't have feelings for him, "Ron... I have something to say" She started.

"Me too" He was avoiding looking at her now.

"Ok" said Hermione cautiously, "You first"

"There's something I need to say but... could I have a kiss first?" His anxious blue eyes met her brown.

Hermione was so shocked at his request that Ron took her silence as a yes, and leaned in. His lips were on hers and suddenly Hermione felt all wrong. As if she were kissing her brother, or a cousin. Not to mention his kissing style hadn't improved since his octapus days with Lavender Brown. She opened her eyes, grimacing at the kiss and pulled away. Ron's eyes were still closed, and his lips puckered.

"Ron?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Nothing" He moaned.

"What?"

"Nothing! I felt nothing" He opened his eyes and looked at his best friend, "It's us! We've liked eachother for years and when we finally kiss, I feel absolutely nothing. I'm so sorry Mione"

A small smile crept onto her face, "I feel the same. It's as if I kissed Harry" She agreed.

"Or if I kissed Ginny" he said, grinning. Then his eyes grew wide, horrified.

Hermione laughed, "Bad mental image now?"

He nodded and shook his head, "Bleh, I'll have nightmares tonight. Thanks 'Mione" He nudged her, smiling.

"I wish we could work Ron, I really do. But, I think if we got together, I could never get passed you leaving me and Harry last winter. I know its strange, but it's easier to accept just as friends" She smiled.

"I'm so sorry about that Hermione. Truly" He said earnestly, his eyes pleading.

"I know you are" Hermione put her arms around her friends neck and pulled him close for a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"Love you 'Mione" He said happily.

"Love you too Ron" She said, grinning.

"RON! HERMIONE! DINNER!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley from the other side of the garden.

Ron stood up and then pulled Hermione off the ground, "Come on, I'm starving!" as he said this his stomach grumbled loudly. Hermione laughed as she picked up her book and followed her best friend to dinner. She was beaming. Everything was just right in her life.

**...**

Hermione was about halfway through dinner when George passed around the jug with pumpkin juice. Everyone filled up their glass, but Hermione's was almost full already so she declined. Just as George set the jug on the table, everyone who had taken some juice sprouted extra green ears all over their face. George burst out laughing, with Hermione trying to contain hers. She had never seen such ridiculous looking people and it had been so unexpected. Everyone, once they'd gotten over the initial shock, joined in the laughter too. Even Mrs. Weasley.  
>It was almost an hour later, when the sun had set and everyone was relaxing, that Hermione remembered. Closing her eyes she saw Fred, standing up and facing her while she sat at the piano,<br>_"Follow my advice though, and don't drink whatever George offers at dinner tonight" said Fred._

She sat up, breathing heavy. She looked around the sitting room and obviously there was no piano. Which meant it had been a dream. But dreams don't predict the future. Dreams don't tell you to avoid George's prank at the dinner table. She looked anxiously around. What was going on? Was Fred reality? Or was this reality? She pinched herself.

"Ow!" She mumbled. Earning a fleeting glance from Charlie from across the room. Clearly, this was her normality. Not her dreams of Fred. But then... how did he know? She was so confused just thinking about it. Standing up she looked at Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley?"

The plump woman looked at her, "Yes dear?"

"I... I don't feel so well. I have an awful headache and was wondering if I could take some Dreamless Sleep potion so as to get a good rest? If that's ok?" Hermione didn't have to fake her symptoms. Trying to figure everything out had given her a headache, and she was pale and clammy from worrying about it.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, "You do look a pit peaky and unwell.. Come to the kitchen and I'll get you some" Hermione followed her to the kitchen and took the potion. She then walked back into the sitting room. Mr. Weasely was with Fred tonight, but everyone apart from Bill and Fleur were packed into the room.

"Goodnight everyone" Hermione smiled weakly at them. She really needed to sleep. She could feel the potion starting to take effect already.

"Night" They said collectively.

"Feel better" Harry said, he looked worried at the state she was in. Hermione smiled and started upstairs, looking back to see Harry and Ginny slip outside for their talk.

Once upstairs, Hermione barely managed to change into the pyjamas she slept in and get in the bed before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking her, "Go away" She mumbled, furious. Had they not seen her take the potion? She needed sleep!<p>

"Nope" Was the reply from a vaguely familiar voice.

Hermione pushed her head further into the pillow, "I swear if you don't leave me be I will hex you into oblivion"

"Oooh you're fiesty when you're trying to sleep" said the person. Then they laughed and Hermione knew who it was. She rolled over and faced them.

"Fred?" She was stunned. She had taken Dreamless Sleep, this dream shouldn't be happening.

"Mione?" He mimicked, copying her confused tone. He looked down at her, she seemed troubled but he smiled nonetheless, "Meet me downstairs as soon as you can. Everyone's gone to visit Bill and Fleur" And then he apparated.

Hermione rolled over and went back to sleep. She was not going to dream about him anymore. "Not going to dream about him... Not going to dream about him" She muttered over and over trying to get herself back to sleep. Despite her efforts, it was pointless and so she rolled out of bed and went downstairs to the sitting room.

She scoffed as she walked in, "Low and behold, the piano is back. I'm definitely dreaming now"

Fred turned in his seat at the piano, "What's got your panties in a twist, Granger?" He grinned.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Listen here Fred Weasley. You are making me insane. I don't know whether I'm asleep or awake anymore. Is this a dream? Because it can't be if you knew about George's prank! Please just... explain all of this to me" She finished, almost close to tears of frustration. She sat down on the sofa and stared at Fred, waiting for his answer.

He got up and walked over, kneeling infront of her, "Mione", he whispered, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked in his brown eyes, they were just a bit darker than Ginny's, "I'm just so confused" She mumbled, "And I know this is a dream because I pinched myself earlier when I was awake and it hurt"

Fred didn't seem to understand what she was talking about, but he pinched Hermione's arm.

"Ow!" She yelped, pulling her arm away. She glared at him until realisation dawned on her, "I felt that!"

Fred smiled one of his crooked smiles. He offered Hermione his hand and she took it. Gently he pulled her up off the sofa. He led her to the piano seat and they both sat down. He squeezed her hand, "Did you feel that?" He whispered softly. Hermione nodded, her face glowing with confusion. Fred seemed concerned for her. He placed her small hand on his chest over his heart, "Do you feel that?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. She was nervous and bit her lip. Fred's heart beat faster.

A soft laugh escaped her lips, and she pulled her hand away, a blush colouring her cheeks, "Sorry for going a bit crazy there"

Fred shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, "It's fine. Do you feel better now?"

Hermioned nodded, "Just a bit confused, but that's nothing new"

Fred cleared his throat, "Eh... So..." He seemed to be lost in thought, "Right! I remember now. Piano lessons! Do you have your song?"

"Yeah, I do. It's one of my favourites actually" She smiled.

"Another muggle song?" He guessed.

"Of course. I may be a bit biased, but we do have better music"

Fred snorted, "Of course you do, we have that Celina or Celestina woman mum's obsessed with. At least she doesn't exist for the poor muggles"

Hermione laughed, and conjured her music sheet, "It's by a girl called Ellie Goulding, and it is Your Song"

"My song?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows, as if impressed.

Hermione smacked his arm playfully with the sheet, "If you want it to be, yes Fred, this can be Your Song too" Fred laughed and as he did so his eyes crinkled and Hermione thought to herself, that she had never seen something so simple, yet perfect. Quickly shaking that thought from her head, she handed the music to him.

"Can't wait to hear you sing me my song in awhile" He grinned as he set up the pages, then he became a bit more serious, "Ok same as last time, just follow my hand movements, and tell me when you think you've got the hang of it. Alright?" He glanced at Hermione who nodded, already focused on the keys. And so he started playing.

It took almost an hour and a half this time, but Hermione was finally sure she knew it, "Can I try now?"

Fred took his hands off the keys, "Blow me away with 'my' song please" he winked.

Hermione began, "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. See I've forgotten if, they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen. And you can tell everybody, this is Your Song, it may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world..."

Hermione finished, and smiled. She really did love that song. She had yet again made mistakes, but she wasn't as embarrassed as the last time, and so turned to Fred, "What do you think?" She asked, chewing on her lip with nerves.

Fred was smiling at her like she'd never been smiled at before. It gave her goosebumps, "What?" She asked, wondering what on earth made him look at her like that.

"That was such a beautiful song Hermione. It was just... look I'm speechless! That doesn't happen often" He chuckled.

Hermione laughed, "It was just a song, Fred"

"It was my song" He said seriously.

"Yeah" said Hermione softly, "It was your song" They stayed like that. Sitting at the piano and looking at one another for awhile.

"What are you like, Hermione?" Fred asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know.. you're favourite food? Book? Smell? What's your least favourite colour? Or what would be your perfect day? What gets you to sleep at night? You know... you! I just want to know about you I guess" He finished, casting his brown eyes away from her darker ones.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, he really was a puzzle. No-one had wanted to know her so well before though, so she decided to answer, "My favourite food is a BLT, made perfectly. The bacon not too crispy, the lettuce and tomato fresh, and a perfect cup of tea with it. Contrary to popular belief, Hogwarts; A History isn't my favourite book. Well, it is in the wizarding world, but in the Muggle world, it would be Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, or The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky." She stopped here to catch her breath, and grinned at Fred, he was leaning toward her, interested in what she was saying, a smile stretched across his face. Hermione continued on, "My favourite smells are cinnamon, freshly cut grass and new parchment. Least favourite colour is most definitetly that tacky pink so many girls love"

At this Fred snorted in laughter, "I expected that"

Hermione chortled, "Thanks" He winked cheekily, but she carried on, "My perfect day, as much as I love the sun, it would have to be a rainy Sunday. When the weather is ferocious and I can curl up next to a roaring fire with tea and a book, and be safe and warm" Here she got a far-away smile, as she imagined such a day.

"Come on woman, don't keep me in suspense for the last one!" Fred demanded.

"What gets me to sleep? Hmm... the rain sure helps! But, it would have to be listening to Asleep by The Smiths. It's so haunting and dark. If I can't listen to it, like when I'm here or in Hogwarts, then I sing it to myself" Hermione blushed. She'd never told someone that last piece of information. The song was something that had only ever been hers, and now, she was sharing it.

Fred seemed to recognise that it meant a lot for her to open up, so he gently squeezed her hand, "Thank you. I'll keep it all between us. Our secret Mione" He smiled. And if he did, so did Hermione. She couldn't help it, it was contagious.

"Next lesson you can tell me those things about you" she said, quietly. Hopefully.

Fred seemed to feel her hope, and grinned, "Of course, dear Granger" He said, "But now, you best be on your way to bed. It's time for me to go"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I must go side-long apparate the family home from Bill's house. They'll be too tipsy to get it right and Ron especially, could end up on top of the Minister for Magic knowing him, only Godric knows how that boy ever passed"

Hermione chuckled, "He's good enough"

Her defending Ron seemed to effect Fred for a moment, "Are you two... together now?" He wondered, taking an extreme interest in his nail beds.

"No... we sorted everything out today. Just best friends, as always" Hermione smiled. Fred smiled lopsidedly at the small brunette infront of him.

"Well... You're already dressed for bed so you might aswell head up before I leave" Fred smirked.

Hermione looked down and finally realised she'd spend the entire night with Fred in her pyjamas which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and short shorts. "Oh" She muttered, going as red as a beetroot.

"Nice legs" Fred winked.

Hermione stepped forward as if to hit him for his comment, but he leaned in and kissed her lightly on top of the head. For such a simple thing, it was the source of a lot of tension. "Sorry" he muttered, his ears reddening, as he stepped back.

Hermione was touching where his lips had been, she was completely still. The feeling of electricity she had experienced with him once before happened again. "It's fine, Fred" She seemed dazed, but there was smile on her face.

Fred took this as a good sign, "I've got to go now, but we'll do this again soon. This talking after the lesson. I liked it" he said quietly.

Hermione met his lovely brown eyes, "I liked it too" She agreed.

Fred grinned and said, "It's a date" And then disapparated with a wave of goodbye.

Hermione stumbled upstairs and fell on to her bed,she was exhausted. Tonight had been a whirlwind, but as she went back to sleep, mixed in with her usual Smiths song, was her memory of Fred's kiss and his last words, _"it's a date"._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much reviewers! I hope you all liked this! It is my longest yet and I needed to get it out as you all seemed eager for more! I really wanted to get things moving in this chapter between the two. And at this stage Hermione is really confused about reality, I hope that comes across. The chapter title comes from David Gray's 'Please Forgive Me'. ****If you've any song suggestions, let me know please!**

**Sexybeast- 2 updates from you for the last one! hehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of the summary now? And here was your answer about Ron and Hermione too.**

**mydirt09- I'm going to go look up John Legend in a min :) Hope you enjoyed. **

**Weasleygirl1993- did you like this!**

**Competent Mellophone- Is this still going in the direction of you liking it? I hope so (:**

**Randomlise- ya i hate when you start a story and first chapter, BAM Fred is in love with Hermione and they're together and they hate Ron! Those ones are awful in my opinion! I hope the relationship is still progressing naturally? **

**pixies114- enjoy! **

**FireboltPhoenix  
>x<strong>


	4. The room is still

**The room is still, but we're about to fall.**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She couldn't wait until she saw Fred at the breakfast table, after last night she wanted to see him already. With his last words echoing in her head, he was all she could think about and she had nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Finally, you're awake!" Ginny cried and jumped from her bed to Hermione's.

"Why were you waiting for me? I would've thought you'd have a hangover after being at Bill and Fleurs with the family last night!" Hermione chuckled.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? We weren't there? Everyone was here, downstairs after you went to bed" Hermione's eyes clouded over, "Mione, you ok?"

"Ya I am. Sorry Gin, I must just be sleepy" She said quietly.

Ginny nodded, "It's ok. Now I must tell you about my talk with Harry.."  
>Hermione blocked her friend out after that. Had it all been just another dream? It couldn't... he'd pinched her, she'd felt it. They talked. He kissed her for Merlin's sake... granted it had been her head but it wasn't possible she dreamt it all. But looking at Ginny as she chatted happily, Hermione thought maybe this was her dream, and her moments with Fred were reality. She would like that a lot more. She wanted to wake from this dream and see Fred again.<p>

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled suddenly, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said?"

"No. It would be a lot easier to wake up if you stopped trying to keep me here in this dream you know" She angrily muttered, getting out of bed.

Ginny's brow furrowed, "This isn't a dream... Mione are you sure your headache's gone?"

Hermione swallowed, "Yes. Will you stop talking now? I'm going to go wake up and I must practise piano for-"

"The piano thing again? What's wrong with you?" Ginny seemed really concerned for Hermione's wellbeing. This confused Hermione, she was fine, this was a simple dream. She just needed to wake up and then she would see Fred again. But how does one wake oneself from a dream?

Suddenly a sharp pain on her arm made her screech, "Ginny what are you doing?"

"Pinching you. Everyone knows you can't feel a pinch in a dream" She reasoned, shrugging.

Hermione glanced down at the pinch, it had marked her skin. Everything fell into place. Ginny was right... she was being silly. Obviously it was Fred who was a figment of her dreams. He was actually in St. Mungo's in a coma. It was coming back to her now, but... knowing that he was a dream, didn't feel good at all. However, after glancing at a very concerned Ginny, Hermione said cheerily, "Sorry about that, I was just confused after my sleep. I had a strange dream is all. Let's go have breakfast" And then she left the room in an anxious hurry. Leaving Ginny with the memory of seeing Hermione drink Dreamless Sleep, which meant she couldn't possibly have had dreams, let alone strange ones. What was going on?

All day Hermione had been getting odd looks from Ginny. Then followed from Harry, Ron, Charlie and eventually Mrs. Weasley pulled her aside, just after lunch.  
>"Dear, we're all quite worried for you. Whatever is wrong with you?" said Mrs. Weasley, her brow wrinkled in concern.<p>

Hermione knew she wouldn't get away with just saying she was fine, and for a moment even considered telling the truth, before almost laughing at how foolish it would be to tell the woman that she was having vivid dreams of her comatose son.  
>"I haven't been sleeping well, and keep having odd nightmares. I thought maybe the Dreamless Sleep would help, but it didn't. So when I'm awake I'm tired, but when I'm asleep I don't actually rest" Hermione had decided on saying most of the truth. It might lead to a solution afterall.<p>

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Bill suffered from the same sort of symptoms a few years back, I'll go see if I still have some of his potion and that will help you sleep, dear"

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley". She took the potion a few minutes later, "It will take effect in about two hours, so enjoy the day then you can go off up to bed as it will make you drowsy and whenever you wake, I'll make you some nice food" Mrs. Weasley had promised.

She spent the rest of the day reading while the rest played Quidditch, which had become a tradition that helped them stop thinking of Fred, if onyl for a small while. Fred. Hermione's thoughts drifted to him immediately. How she had felt his heart beating beneath her hand? How he was helping her finally learn the one thing that had escaped her knowledge? She remembered how his lips had felt against her. How he was his usual funny self, but somewhat different around her. Like he didn't have to be the funny guy everyone expected him to be. She loved watching his hands move across the keys. She couldn't stop thinking about him, which was a problem as none of it was real. This was her reality. Sitting under the tree with a book, watching her friends play Quidditch. Fred was not real. He was unconcious in a hospital. He would never like her anyway, it was just her mind playing tricks. She didn't know what to think, standing up she swayed, and fell back down on the grass.

In a flash Harry was by her side, "Mione! Are you ok?"

Looking up at her friend, his familiar green eyes reassured her, "Yes. Mrs. Weasley gave me a potion to help me feel better, but it's made me drowsy" She said sheepishly as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Harry chuckled then picked her up, "Want a piggy-back to your room then?"

"Yes" laughed Hermione, "And on the way you can tell me all about your talk with Gin last night"

Harry secured her on his back and started toward the house, "Well, basically, we're back together. I know that I do have a lot of stuff to deal with, which I'm sort of avoiding right now. But everyone's focusing on Fred, so there'll be time once he's better" He started climbing the first flight of stairs at this point, "But I've spent my entire life pushing people away and I'm tired of that. I don't want to be alone anymore, you know?" They were on Hermione's floor now, "And I love Gin, so there was nothing really stopping me" Harry set Hermione down. She was very sleepy now, but she smiled at her best friend.

"I'm proud of you Harry" She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Plus" He added, "Her going out with Justin Finch-Fletchley made me really jealous. So if she hadn't gotten back with me, I'd probably have murdered the poor bloke"

They both laughed, "Sure" Hermione said, sarcastically rolling her eyes, "I'm off to sleep now Harry. Goodybe"

"Bye then" He started back down the stairs before looking over his shoulder and saying, "I hope you get well soon Hermione" Then he continued on his way. Hermione clambered into her bed, fully clothed, craving a good sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to the feeling of ice cold water being poured over her.<p>

"ARGH!" She screamed, instantly shivering.

"Did I wake you?" Came a sly voice from the doorway. Hermione wiped the water from her eyes and saw Fed casually leaning against the door frame.

"Yes" She growled, "Yes you did, Fred Weasley"

He shrugged, "Whoops"

"WHOOPS?" Hermione was angry now. She jumped out of bed and marched toward the redhead but before she reached him a water balloon collided with her head and its contents cascaded everywhere.

Fred smirked, "See you downstairs, Granger. Our piano awaits" And he disapparated.  
>Hermione was extremely angry. She was soaked and tired and most importantly she shouldn't be dreaming of Fred! Looking down at her forearm, Hermione had six small scars, all from the past few days of pinching herself and trying to find which was her reality. She could hear Fred yelling her name from the living room, and decided for once, to be reckless. She didn't care if this was a dream. It felt like reality and she loved being here with Fred, more than any other place. She dried her clothes with a wave of her wand and made her way down the stairs.<p>

"Hey" She said lightly as she walked into the sun-filled room, with the piano in the centre.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" Fred winked.

"Oh" Hermione said as she sat next to him, surprised, "You know French?"

"Nope. Just a few phrases. Just enough to woo my ladies" He grinned.

Hermione laughed, "At least you're optimistic about finding someone, Fred"

"Are you ok? You seem, distracted?"

Hermione looked into the brown eyes of his she liked so much, "I want to be here. No place else. I want to be in this time, with you" She smiled, blushing at how honest she'd been.

Fred seemed a bit confused by her answer, but nodded, "Same. I love your company" An awkward silence grew between them, but he broke it, "Right. What song do you have today then?"

Hermione conjured the parchment with her song on it, "This is by Bethany Joy Lenz. It's her version of a song called 'Elsewhere'. It's beautiful"

Fred tilted his head and smiled, "You know you always give a small analysis of each song and why you like before we start, yeah?"

Hermione turned the colour of beetroot, "Sorry" She mumbled, mortified.

Fred tilted her chin to make her look at him properly, "Don't be. I think it's cute"

This only made Hermione's blush deepen, "Thanks... I guess"

Fred laughed at how uncomfortable he had made her, "Come on, let's start. I need to go to work after"

Hermione handed him the music and lyrics and he started playing. After an hour, Hermione had it memorised.

"Could I try now?" She asked, her fingers trembling.

"Sure, and Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be nervous it's just me!" Fred said happily. That was the problem though. It was Fred. With his unbelievable scent. His hypnotising eyes. His infectious laugh and brilliant humour and well... just his fantastic good looks. Whenever Hermione looked at him, she felt a swooping feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if her foot was stuck in the vanishing step at Hogwarts. She took a few deep calming breaths before beginning, ready to put her all into the song.

"I love the time and inbetween, the calm inside me. In this space where I can breathe, I believe there is a distance I have wandered, to touch upon the years. Reaching out and reaching in. Holding out and holding in.  
>I believe this is heaven to no one else but me. And I'll defend it long as I can be, left here to linger in silence, if I choose to. Would you try to understand that I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to. Would you try? My love... I believe. And I would like to linger here... if I choose to... Silence if I choose to. Would you try? My love... I believe..."<p>

Hermione stopped, her hands now beyond trembling and shaking, she had no idea why Fred had such an effect on her.

Fred leaned in close, "That was beautiful" He whispered making her shiver, "There's something I've wanted to say..."

"Yes?" Hermione asked, wondering what on earth it was.

Fred came in so close she could almost count everyone of his freckles, and that was saying something, because he had a lot, "I... I was wondering if I could play you a song? I mean you always serenade me" Hermione chuckled, "And I want to show off my talent too you know" He said, pouting and acting like a child.

"Fred I'd love that" She grinned at him.

"Ok" He flashed her a beautiful smile, "Just do me a favour... and listen to the lyrics... because they're able to say what I can't"

Now Hermione was intrigued, she nodded happily, "Ok... whenever you're ready"

Hermione watched him flex his arms before starting. She'd ever noticed how well built and physically fit he was before.

"Ahem" Fred coughed clearing his throat.

Hermione nudged him playfully, "Don't be nervous, it's just me!"

"That's whats making me nervous" He muttered, thinking Hermione hadn't heard him. Her eyes widened and her heart beat very fast, but she couldn't decipher what he meant because he started to sing.

"Please forgive me, if I act a little strange. For I know not what I do. It feels like lightning running through my veins, everytime I look at you. Everytime I look at you. Help me out here, all my words are falling short, and there's so much I want to say. Want to tell you just how good it feels, when you look at me that way. When you look at me that way.  
>Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow, moving out across the bay. Like a stone I fall into your eyes, deep into that mystery. Deep into some mystery. I got half a mind to scream out loud, I got half a mind, to die. So I won't ever have to lose you girl, won't ever have to say goodbye. I won't ever have to lie... won't ever have to say goodbye... Please forgive me if I act a little strange..."<p>

Hermione's mouth was hanging open, was Fred really trying to express what the lyrics of this song did? She looked at him and he was watching her. Nervously.

"So... what did you think?" He muttered, his entire face turning tomato red.

"That was... wow I'm speechless... Do you really mean what the song says?" Hermione asked. Every part of her body was tingling, her stomach was in knots and she was terrifed her heart was going to jump out through her mouth. To keep it all inside her, she bit her lip.

Fred opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say the words so closed it again. Then he moved in closer, leaning his body in and tilting his head slightly.

"Hermione... I..."

"Yes?" Hermione was breathless. The room was spinning. Fred was getting ever closer, his scent engulfing her.

His nose was touching her nose, he smiled and then Hermione closed the miniscule gap between them, and they kissed. It was tender, and sweet and Hermione felt herself smile against Fred's lips and him against hers. Slowly they pulled away. Each leaning their foreheads against the others. Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Wow!" Fred murmered, "I have wanted to do that for a long time" He grinned crookedly.

Hermione smiled but her lips missed his already, "Then don't stop now" She whined playfully, and kissed him softly.

Fred chuckled, "I have to tell you something Mione"

"What?"

Fred swallowed nervously, but Hermione didn't get to hear what he had to say, because her hearing started fading.

"Hermione what's going on?" Fred shouted. She looked down and saw she was flickering in and out of visiblity.

"I don't know!" She was terrified, she didn't want to leave Fred. "Fred! Help me! Fred!"

* * *

><p>"Mione wake up! You've been asleep for almost a day!" Ginny was shouting, she sounded worried and frantic. Once Hermione opened her eyes, she knew that she was in her other reality. And that the fading had been her waking up.<p>

"What's wrong Gin, why are you worried about me sleeping? That was what the potion was for?"

"It's not about that. Fred's condition deteriorated overnight, the healers say he... he might not live. We need to go meet everyone else in St. Mungo's. NOW!" Hermione had never heard such urgency in her friend's voice. And she herself was paralysed with fear. Fred. Fred. Oh he had to get better. She had to kiss him again. She had to find out what he'd wanted to say. Tears started brimming in her eyes but she blinked them away. She quickly dressed then raced downstairs.

"Ok Gin, let's go see Fred" She said quietly. And with a soft 'pop' they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sooooooo sorry about the delay but I had a bit of a block but this chapter fixed it all, I have inspiration again! How do you like it? Please let me know in a review :) The chapter title is from Demi Lovato's "Falling Over Me" and then you have Elsewhere a cover by Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti and the song Fred sang is Please Forgive Me by David Gray.**

**Sexybeast... You are one ethusiastic reader with your seven reviews! I felt obliged to get this out as soon as I finished it just to calm you down! Did you like? (:**

**mydirt09... I haven't heard of sananta? link me maybe? hope you enjoyed :)**

**Weasleygirl1993... your english is amazing! I hadn't guessed at all you weren't a native speaker! I know the feeling of a hangover only too well, glad I could help :P**

**randomlise... I love that you're enjoying this so much! :D Did this chappie please you!**

**AliceAlee... sorry for the delay!**

**pixies114... here you go, enjoy!**

**phoenixflamesimmortal... i like your name! keep on reading :)**

**poisinsorchid... The explanation will be revealed in time! hehhe**


	5. I hurt myself today

**I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.**

Hermione and Ginny raced through the halls of St. Mungo's until they reached Fred's room. Hermione doubled over, panting. She was not used to such exercise. She looked in through the blinds. Fred looked to be asleep, but his face was paler than she had ever seen it. He had indeed worsened. Her heartbeat increased and physically hurt her when she saw the sight he had become.

The entire Weasley family and Harry were gathered in the waiting room across the hall, and that is where Hermione and Ginny went. Everyone looked up as the door opened and the two girls entered.

"Oh good, you're here girls!" Molly said, as a smile graced her face but did not reach her eyes. The friendly woman's face was gaunt, her body tired and slumped onto her husband's, as if seeking comfort and solace. Turning to face Fred's doctor she said forcefully, "Now you may explain"

"In the past few days, we had come to believe that Fred was indeed improving and that his coma-like state was lessening to that of a deep sleep. We thought this because he murmered in his sleep and even smiled sometimes. These symptoms have before led to the patient awakening, so we were hopeful" He said, pausing here and taking in everyone's anxious faces. His stubble made him seem tired, and his red rimmed eyes had the effect as if he carried the weight of the world. His lips were dry and cracked, and nervously he licked them. Hermione bit her lip, she had an awful feeling the doctor was going to say something unforgetable next. She absent-mindedly swept her wavy hair from her face. He swallowed and continued, "It is now however, my duty to tell you all that Fred's condition deteriorated overnight to a low which I have never before seen. His heart stopped... his body went cold... it was as if he had died. Just before the arrival of the girls however, he seemed to improve, slightly. But considering his current state and his rapid deline.. I am sorry to say that we think he has little over two or three days left to live..." His words hung in the air and the doctor bowed his head to avoid looking at the astonished and distraught faces before him.

"But, you said he improved! You must do something" Molly Weasley screamed. Hermione, who was to her left leant over and gently squeezed the womans hand.

She calmed down slightly, and said "Thank you, Hermione dear" before turning to face the doctor. He however, had turned to look at Hermione, and tilted his head slightly. This action baffled Hermione and she closed her eyes to avoid his penetrating stare.

"I will leave you now, to talk amongst yourselves. I am.. truly sorry" He said sincerely before giving Hermione one last searching gaze and leaving the room.

Everyone sat in silence. Suddenly the Weasley family circled around Molly as they whispered about what to do. Hermione silently made her way to Harry, who sat on the other side of the room, and grasped his hand tightly, seeking comfort. They looked at their second family, and saw a sea of vibrant red. Harry looked down at his best friend and sighed, "I can't believe Fred's going to..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say the final word however, and instead looked away, his jaw set.  
>Hermione's body shook from her silent sobs. She was remembering everything. Giving out to Fred in her fifth year when he was testing products on first years; High-fiving him and doing a victory dance when Ireland had won the Quidditch World Cup; his secret words of comfort to her in her third year when Ron was avoiding her after Scabber's disappearance; his compliment to her beauty at the Yule Ball; his sarcastic humour on PotterWatch that had her in stitches despite the grave situation of the trio's horcrux hunt; even recently in her dreams, his brown eyes and his luciously soft lips from the kiss. It couldn't happen. She couldn't lose Fred after just finding out how much he meant to her and how fast she was falling for him.<br>Harry wrapped his arms around his best friend, trying to comfort her. She had never been that close to Fred, always giving out to him and George, but she seemed to be almost inconsolable in his arms.

Then a solution dawned on Hermione, she would return to her dreams. Fred was alive and well there. And so determined she was that she immediately stood, shrugging off Harry's arms, he asked  
>"Hermione, where-?"<p>

"Bathroom" She muttered, avoiding his eyes. Harry could always tell when she was keeping something from him, so it was best to avoid him with what she had just planned to do.

Hermione slipped out of the waiting room, where the Weasley's and Harry were trying to come to terms with the devestating news. Once outside, she cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and quietly snuck into the the store room that held the medicine.  
>As she searched through the hundreds of items, she sang quietly to herself, <em>"What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know, goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt"<em>.

Hermione sniffed and wiped tears from her cheeks. After finding what she was looking for, Hermione silently entered Fred's room while taking the spell off her body. His breathing was so shallow it was alsmost imposible to hear. Hermione stood over him, and softly brushed his hair back off his face. She smiled down at him, tears brimming in her brown eyes as she took in his endless freckles and the curve of his lips, in a constant smile.

"I'll see you soon, Fred" She whispered and kissed his forehead lightly.

She then sat in the armchair next to his bed and took out the glass bottle and needle she had taken from the store room. Hermione took one shaky breath before she uncapped the needle and pierced the top of the bottle. She ignored the required dosage on the label and instead drew the entire contents of the bottle into the syringe. She then held the tip of the needle above the crook of her left arm, holding it steady against a vein. She smiled at the thought of seeing Fred again and it was with this last and happy thought that Hermione injected the contents of the glass bottle into her blood stream. It didn't take it long to take effect witht he amount she had administered, and Hermione soon realised her vision was slipping in and out of darkness.

With the last ounce of strength she could muster, Hermione grasped Fred's hand before she welcomed the darkness that overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there. I know it's been awhile but I had to put all my focus in to studying for my college exams. I know this chapter is a bit dark, but something happened that has upset me an awful lot, so I can't help how this is written I'm afraid. ( Also, _It was vital that this chapter have a dark tone, as Hermione's actions are pivotal in the plot_.) Another chapter is halfway done and will be up soon, so don't fret my loyal reviewers! Both the chapter title and the short lyrics Hermione sings are from Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt. Please please please review! It will make me so happy, and will help me out of this dark period!**

**And so I must reply to my reviewers!**

**First and foremost to Kiesamiesa... thank you so much for your reviews and your PM, you inspired me to get this fic back on the road! Thanks again!**

**Kept on laughing... I am honoured that you think so! I'm so grateful**

**sarlovesoccer... hope you enjoy this!**

**HarryPotterfanatic05... updated! Enjoy!**

**pixies114... not as happy as last chapter, but I hope you like.**

**bestmusical... enjoy this update!**

**HarryPotterfan girl22... i'm glad you lie my idea for a story!**

**audraell... sorry for that small cliffy.. i'm even more sorry this chap has a bigger one!**

**randomlise.. as you can see; hermione's taking drastic measures to find her reality.**

**babygirl242... thanks! keep reading to find out about fred!**

**mydirt09... i love that song, but I don't think it's the right sort of music for this fic. The music here is mostly moody, and slow! got any recs for that style? hope you enjoyed!**

**WeasleyGirl1993... sorry that I haven't written to cure your hangover in awhile! I'm going to be distraught at DH part two in a few weeks aswell!**


End file.
